During the course of an educational or training program, it may be desirable for a demonstrator to demonstrate the use of computer based technologies to multiple attendees, for example, knowledge workers attending an educational training program. For example, by making use of computer networking technologies, such training may be conducted remotely, with a demonstrator performing tasks on one computer system in one location, and with the output of the one computer system mirrored or displayed to multiple remote attendees who attend virtually through remote access nodes in remote locations.
Conventional internet-based presentation technologies allow a single demonstrator to control and present a slide show or a computer desktop to multiple remote attendees. In such a case, all attendees will have the same view into a specific application, such as a slide show application, or a specific graphical user interface, such as a desktop, controlled by the demonstrator. The singular demonstrator role may be passed sequentially to various attendees, allowing a limited opportunity for interaction by attendees, on a one-by-one basis.